


Dull

by FearlessChihuahua



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7484949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearlessChihuahua/pseuds/FearlessChihuahua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Archaic for insensitive. Being slow in receiving any kind of information. Dumb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dull

**Delusion**

Just by seeing his image from afar left Akashi to fantasize.

Imagining surreal things which would never happen. 

Not a normal thing for him yet he had been doing this lately.

Letting his mind linger with a picture of ordinary brunette that he barely even knew.

Furihata Kouki.

Seirin number twelve.

A chihuahua.

He already claimed him as his anyway.

In his mind, Furihata already belonged to Akashi.

 

**Unrequited**

Feeling the fear of being rejected for the first time.

That's if he got rejected.

No more being absolute.

Losing his pride.

Swallowing his spitted words.

The mighty Akashi Seijuurou decided to just confess his love to a boy anyway.

And he got rejected.

"Let's get to know each other first

You can ask me again later"

Akashi didn't get his love returned.

But he still had his chance.

 

**Love**

His hope was flying up so high in the sky.

Higher than any flying falcons.

So far away that it would kill if that hope fell to the ground.

But he was still alive

The brunette that he adored whispered, "I like you", unconsciously.

Right when he thought that his hope would crush.

He was saved by love.

Now, Furihata Kouki was his love and his lover.

 

**Lie**

Truth after truth they got to know each other better.

Yet not everything could be told.

Some things were better to remain as secret.

And it would be no fun if it got revealed.

Then again, soon a truth would be revealed.

There was a call from his lover

"Will you be home today, honey?"

"I am afraid not"

"W-why..?"

"Just usual business stuff"

"Oh.. Okay.. Sorry.."

They hung up.

Just like that.

Akashi's instict had gone duller.

He was clueless that Furihata was upset.

He didn't try to comfort him because he was lying about something.

 

**00.01**

"I am home, darling. Please open the door".

Another brand new day and Akashi was locked in front of his own house.

He tried to call Furihata but he refused to answer it.

He was sleeping probably.

Akashi was a strong guy but the weather was too cold for him to handle.

Though, all his senses started to get stronger, which was weird.

And he remembered a key under the mat.

Unlocking the door and finding his beloved boyfriend was sleeping on the couch.

"Darling.."

His sleep wasn't intrigued at all.

 

So

 

Fascinating

 

The true definition of sleeping beauty

 

 

Pale lips which were curling up and forming a smile

 

Peaceful face and figure

 

 

"I will make you mine forever"

 

Akashi pulled something out of his pocket.

 

Small

Shiny

And round

 

With perfect oval shapped moonstone

 

"Let's get married. And I want you to notice it the first thing when you wake up"

 

He slipped that ring on his finger and cupped his hand

 

"I love you, Kouki"

 

**05.00**

Kouki woke up and found Akashi was sleeping while holding his hand

"You are home, Sei!"

 

 Guess what was the first thing that Kouki noticed.


End file.
